


Insufferable

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Attempted Seduction, Bodyguard, Cock Tease, Drinking, Drug Use, Handcuffs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Ben Solo, Protective Hux, Sexual Coercion, Smoking, Spoiled Prince, This is completely self-indulgent and I'm so okay with that, button fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Ben Solo is an insufferable, needy young prince whose behavior is out of control. Body guard Armitage Hux is brought in to watch him and hopefully bring some semblance of normalcy to his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing [Huxisadick](https://huxisadick.tumblr.com/post/164106699480/spoiled-prince-ben-kylo-ren-and-his) for the inspiration for the opening scene.
> 
> Also big thanks to incredible [mythoughtcrime](http://mythoughtcrime.tumblr.com/tagged/spoiled%20prince%20au) for so much amazing spoiled-prince-Kylo/body-guard-Hux drabbles, idk where this fic would be without you!

Insufferable, completely and absolutely insufferable. The prince couldn't have been any more obnoxious, literally. He was in his early 20's, he should have grown out of this by now. But all the raging parties, the extravagant requests and obnoxious friends he had were what drove the Queen to hire the best in the business.

Armitage Hux, who just went by Hux, was the toughest body guard she could find. He'd whipped more than one bratty royal in to shape, and he was paid handsomely for his services. Hux was scheduled to work 12 hour days, which he didn't mind because he had almost no social life outside of work, and no family to speak of.

He was required to work weekends and nights too, and when he wasn't at work, he was on call. He lived in the palace though which was just fine with him because it meant he never had to make his bed, or clean up after himself. He was a body guard, there were maids to pick up after him. His sole priority was Ben Solo.

Sole to the throne of Naboo, Ben was a spoiled brat. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. He'd outsmarted every single body guard assigned to him, and his life was wrought with scandal. Drunken hook ups at bars, drug use that went unchecked and who knows what else. He kept all sorts of odd hours, and had missed almost all of the royal functions over the past few years. Now he was angrily brooding on his balcony about his new body guard. If Leia only let him do what he wanted, he wouldn't cause as much trouble.

His body guard was announced, and he turned sharp on a bare heel. He wore a sheer black robe with lace trim, shirtless with several bracelets on his left wrist. His ears were dotted with jewels, eyelashes splashed with black glitter. He looked like last nights mess, even though it was early afternoon.

His body guard couldn't have been any different from him. Straight laced in a full suit, concealed pistol no doubt strapped to his belt, and he looked like a whole plate of sour and stern. His black suit was spotless with a white shirt and black tie, and the eyepatch over his right eye looked like a costume piece. Ben didn't buy it for a second.

He walked over, walked around the guy. His hair was red, parted on the right, same side as his "eyepatch." He wondered if he was right handed too,  _probably_ , Ben thought to himself. He stepped in close, like he did with every body guard, crowded right into his personal space and took a loud whiff of his shoulder.

"You smoke," Ben stated clearly.

Hux nodded his head. "Yes," his voice was stern, so thick with consternation for this man child he was assigned to baby sit that Ben could almost taste it.

"So you're the guy  _mommy_  has sent to keep me in check."

"It seems so."

"Well I hope you're up for it."

"I hope you are too."

Ben glared; he didn't want to hear the witty retort. So he sighed dramatically and turned away, to walk back into his bedroom. Hux lingered, and didn't follow.

"Your mother has requested that you stay in for the night to take supper with her."

"Well you can tell her that I already have dinner plans."

"Correct, they're downstairs in the dining room."

"Hah! I don't think so."

"Do you allow smoking inside?"

Ben snorted, thinking he'd gotten the best of this Hux-person who stood so straight Ben was sure he had a bon-a-fide stick up his ass. "Of course, do you even know my reputation?" Ben plucked one of his other robes off the bench at the end of his oversized bed, and held it up to himself in the full length mirror.

While he tried to decide what to wear for his night out on the town, he heard Hux in the other room light up a cigarette. He listened to the glass ashtray on the coffee table slide over towards the man. Ben smirked at himself, then rotated his hips side to side and tossed down the robe.

He walked back out to the couch and slowly lowered himself onto it, curling both legs up onto it as he leaned forward on his hands, facing Hux. Meanwhile, Hux sat on one end of the couch, arm over the armrest and he seemed incredibly still. It was an interesting couch, with a slatted back and slatted arm posts; it was very bohemian and seemed a bit out of place in a grand palace.

"You could take me out, you know," Ben said as he scooted a bit closer to Hux.

Hux tilted his head slightly to the side, just barely looking over at Ben with his good eye.

"Oh?"

" _Yes_ ," Ben purred quietly.

Hux managed a small smirk and took a drag, long tendrils of smoke raising from the end of the cigarette. "I don't think that's a good idea." He held in the smoke, tasting it before he exhaled. Now was not the time to show the prince the tricks he could do with smoke, especially because he could feel Ben waiting to see the cracks. The ones in his personality, to see who Hux really was underneath the stern exterior.

"Why not? Then you'd still be with me, _my_ bodyguard." At the title of his position, Ben slipped a foot behind Hux, the other around his front and he moved forward as if to straddle him. To Ben's surprise however, Hux learned forward to put his cigarette in the little dip of the ashtray before he turned, and ran a gloved hand up one of Ben's bare calves. Hux leaned forward, up onto  his knees, pressing back into Ben's space.

Ben didn't miss a beat and wrapped his arms around Hux's shoulders. He rested his hands on the back of his head, fingers mussing up the perfect hair in that spot just above his neck. Hux reached up to one of Ben's hands, trailing his fingers over his arm before strategically placing Ben's hand behind him, and Hux laced fingers over his. Hux used his other hand to brace himself against the couch cushions.

"Because you have dinner with the Queen," he said, voice quiet, though sultry as if he'd already been sold on Ben's advances.

"You could say I drugged you, put something in your drink perhaps?" Hux's face was close now, and Ben could see the greenish-blue of his eyes.

"Mmm," Hux hummed as if contemplating the invitation. Ben let his lower lip puff out in a feigned pout, giving Hux his biggest puppy dog eyes. "But that would be a lie."

"Not if I buy you a drink," Ben leaned in.

"I'd like a drink from you," Hux muttered. Just as it seemed the inevitable was about to happen, just as Ben thought he'd gotten another bodyguard in the bag, he heard a quiet clicking and felt cold steel against his wrist. 

He paused, opened his eyes, and heard another quiet clicking noise. Ben opened his eyes wider and looked at Hux as his pout faded. Hux looked triumphant, side of his lip curved up in a devious smile. When Ben went to move his hand that Hux had previously pinned to the couch, he couldn't. He looked down, and noticed what had made the noise. Hux had very strategically gotten him into a compromising position, and handcuffed him to the couch.

"What-"

Hux got up, picked up his cigarette only to put it out in the center of the ashtray. "I'll inform your mother that you won't be making it to dinner."

"What?!" Ben shouted.

"Perhaps a night in will do you some good," Hux seemed to brush himself off mentally, as if disgusted that Ben had been touching him. "You tend to spend your nights in other people's beds, sleeping alone might do you some good.

"You can't just  _leave_  me here."

"I think you'll find that I can."

"I'll tell her! I'll tell her you tried to hurt me! I'll tell her-"

"Please do, I'd be eager to hear what she has to say about it."

"Don't- come back here right now!"

He sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Hux left him there, and in fact left him there all night. He had no qualms about it as he put his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway, away from the prince who cried out for somebody, anybody to unshackle him.

* * *

The next afternoon, Ben was screaming in his mothers private chambers. He ranted about the new body guard, how he'd struck Ben, put his hands on  _royalty_  and had to be fired  _right now_. Leia wasn't hearing it, adorning herself with some simple gold jewelry and re-adjusting her head piece.

"He  _has_  to go."

"I'm sorry Ben, but I'm not willing to fire him."

"You'd let a brutish man like that around me, after what he did?!"

"I don't see any marks on you honey," she turned from her mirror. "Besides, last night was the first night you spent in your room in months."

"But-"

"It was the first time I didn't have to worry," she put soothing, warm hands on his shoulders. He was livid, but she was calm, as always. "I think this could be a good thing for you, giving you a schedule and sticking to it."

"I hate him."

"You don't have to like him honey, so long as he's protecting you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ben hated him, absolutely detested him. Hux was like a sad little puppy dog following Ben wherever he went, except he wasn't sad, nor was he little, and he carried a high powered blaster.

Everywhere Ben went, Hux was there. Even at the bar, walking through the hallways or riding in the car. The party hoverbus wasn't the same with Hux crouched in front next to the driver, his menacing figure forever dressed in perfectly tailored suits and shined shoes. Ben was exhausted with him after just the first week.

So he decided to test his new body guard, to really see what he was made of. Ben planned a bender.

It started at the palace, lines of cocaine drawn out and snorted. To Ben's surprise, Hux didn't protest or try to stop him. Ben and his friends sat on the couch in his room, laughing and talking loudly. Hux stood by the door, lingering, hands in his pockets.

He'd sized up each one of Ben's friends, and they were all like him. All little miscreants, spoiled brats who thought the world owed them for simply existing. Hux let them do whatever they wanted, so long as he was by Ben's side through all of it.

After the palace party, they went out to one of the local clubs where Ben proceeded to try to seduce Hux once again.

The strobe lights flashed, a DJ remixed some heavy new-wave techno, and the crowd was thick with bodies of all species. Ben walked up to Hux, who stood against the railing of their private booth. Ben leaned in to him, reached up a hand to stroke his ear, then down the line of hair above his collar.

Instinctively, but to Ben's surprise, Hux slipped an arm around his waist. Ben was strategic in standing on Hux's left side so Hux could see him better. "Why don't you join us?"

"I'm fine here."

"Oh come on, you said you wanted me to buy you a drink."

"Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"I'm on duty."

"But its a club! Loosen up a little." He pressed up against Hux, and again he could smell the faint waft of cigarette smoke. And... something else. The Hux that lay under his one and only addiction. Ben couldn't help but inhale a bit deeper.

"No can do, why don't you go have fun with your friends?" The way he said it was as if he were telling off a child to go play somewhere else.

Ben pouted again, big, brown eyes pleading teasingly."But I want to have fun with you."Hux smirked, another upturn of his lip as if he was entertained. "Do you think I'm funny?" Ben asked innocently. Hux smiled a bit wider.

"I think you're very funny."

"Come dance with me," Ben withdrew, grabbing Hux's arm. Hux got half a step away from the railing before he pulled back.

"I don't dance, hun," he purred the pet name.

"Of course you do."

"No," Hux managed a breathy laugh. "I don't."

Ben let him go and put his hands on his hips like a bossy child. "Well I'm the prince, and I say that you have to dance with me."

"I'm not going to dance with you."

"Why not?" Ben grabbed his hand, eyes looking sad. Hux knew it was all a gimmick though.

Hux took a step forward, and Ben's eyes lit up. Hux pulled Ben close, lifted his arm and twirled Ben away. Then he let go of his hand as Ben spun out of the twirl, and Hux leaned back on the railing, causing several feet of space between them now. Ben gave up and went back to his friends, incensed with his new body guard who was good. Too good.

* * *

They closed down the next club. It ended at 3am and they all tumbled out of the club at 3:02am. They boarded the party hoverbus, Hux crouching next to the driver as they spoke between themselves. Ben again came over, and rested a hand on either mans shoulders. Ben was pleased at the look of displeasure on their faces.

"So where to next, boys?"

"I think it's time we get you back to the palace," the driver said.

"Agreed," Hux chimed quietly.

"Oh, come on! The nights just starting! Don't be such downers." Just then the music started, and the bus erupted in cheers.

Unfortunately, everything was closed, so the only place to go was the palace. The group of nearly a dozen took up one of the smaller sitting rooms, and cranked the bass on the stereo.

They stayed up until the sun rose, and spilled out onto the lawn to watch it. Finally when the sun was high enough, people decided it was, officially, time to leave. Their drivers came by and picked them up one by one, and by the time Ben decided to turn in, Hux had to help him up the stairs.

Ben had one arm over Hux's shoulders, Hux holding his hand with his other hand around Ben's waist. He helped Ben stumble to his bedroom, and Ben fell the second he got in."Come on," Hux groaned, heaving Ben to his feet. Hux was more than done with this night, more than done with partying. He ached for sleep, though somehow his suit remained immaculate. Not once had he unbuttoned his jacket, or loosened his tie.

He helped Ben to the bed, and Ben kicked off his shoes. He struggled with his shirt, if it could be considered that, and fell back with his head landing on several overstuffed pillows. Hux finally let out a sigh of relief, and his shoulders slumped. He turned to leave.

"Come here," Ben said weakly. Hux closed his eyes, rolled back his shoulders and turned. He put a hand on the frame of the archway between the front room and the bedroom, his tolerance for Ben completely burnt up. He saw Ben's hand weakly tapping the spare bit of bed next to him.

"Lay down, you're tired," Ben coaxed. Hux's grip tightened on the door frame. He wanted a warm body next to him, sure, but not Ben's. Not his ward, the immature bane of his current existence. But truth be told, he was very, very tired.

Hux stood there for a few moments, just breathing. The weight of sleep got the better of him, and he walked over. He walked around the bed and took off his coat. He lay it on the bench at the end of the bed which he noted was clear of clutter from the day before, and lay his tie and black gloves on top. He undid his belt, and made sure the safety was on when he put down the fire arm. He undid his shoes and placed them neatly next to his things, then climbed onto the bed.

The second his knees hit the bed, he felt the pull of sleep. He groaned, and lay down, weak, next to Ben. He sat up briefly to pull at the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed. He let it drape over him and Ben, Ben's fingers weakly tugging it up to his shoulder.

Instinctively, Hux scooted closer to Ben. He slipped an arm under the pillow with the full knowledge that it would be asleep by the time he woke up. He put his other arm around Ben's waist, and snuggled in close. Ben rubbed his face against the pillow, makeup smearing on it. He put his hand under the pillow, letting it rest on Hux's arm and Ben fell asleep to the feel of Hux's steady pulse.

* * *

Some time in the early afternoon, Ben stirred. He awoke relatively unscathed, having taken his vitamins before they went out so that he wouldn't have a hangover. He moved his feet, just barely, under the blanket Hux had covered them with. Ben smiled quietly to himself, Hux's arms around him in the exact same position they'd been in when he'd fallen asleep.

Ben waited a few more minutes, until he got antsy. He rolled over, stirring in Hux's arms. In his sleep, Hux rolled over too. He rolled onto his back, arm still under the pillow, but the other rested softly on his stomach. Ben made note that this was probably the most wrinkled he'd ever see his body guard, vest wrought with lines.

He hovered for a moment, tempted to take a peek under the eye patch. He decided against it though, and instead laid down half on top of Hux, half on the bed. Ben reached his hand down, gently pressing into Hux's groin.

He stroked his thumb there, softly over the material. When he felt something, Hux hardening, he applied a slight amount more of pressure.

Hux awoke, quiet and warm in an unfamiliar bed, but with a wanting presence next to him. He hummed in approval, but it only lasted a second before he remembered where he was. Immediately Hux sat up, pushing Ben's hand away.

"What are you doing?" He sneered.

"What?" Ben asked innocently. But Hux was already on the move. He scooted to the far corner of the bed, inhaling deep as he paused. He was roused from sleep very abruptly and still felt the tendrils of a dream as it faded, bits and pieces slowly draining from his memory. He pressed his palm into his eye, groaning as he did so. Then he inhaled again, deep through his nose, shoulders hunched forward.

Ben scooted along the bed after him and let his hands run gently down Hux's back. Hux raised his head as Ben went, Ben watching every move as Hux's demeanor cracked. "Don't do that," Hux warned.

"Why not?" Ben quipped playfully.

"Because I said not to." It wasn't usually Hux's method to use the "do as I say, not as I do" technique on spoiled royalty, but he was not in the mood for this at all. He'd spent all night in Prince Ben Solo's chambers, he could only imagine what people would think of him as he walked out of the room in the middle of the afternoon, hair amiss and tie uneven.

He reached down to pick up a shoe, and Ben slid off the bed. He immediately inserted himself between Hux's legs, pressing his face right into Hux's crotch. He whispered, though loud enough so Hux could hear, "Don't you want this, me on my knees?"

Hux sat up a bit straighter, trying to catch his breath. Ben refused to let him do that though. Ben rose up as Hux straightened his back, crowding into Hux's space as he slid a leg around either side of Hux. Ben pressed in close, Hux's head turned to the side as he tried to lean away. Ben's hand was on the back of his neck, the sensitive spot just where his hairline ended, and Ben whispered in his ear, "That's what you want isn't it?" He pressed his lips to Hux's ear, skin warm and he knew he had him now hook, line and sinker.

"To teach me a lesson. Bratty young prince being punished for being  _so_  disobedient."

Hux choked on a  _yes_ , unable to get it out. His mouth filled with distaste as his arms wrapped around Ben's waist, finally tilting his head to the side, eye half lidded. Ben caught his lips in the kiss Hux had willingly searched for, and Ben reared up. He lifted himself up out of Hux's lap for a second, arms draping around Hux's shoulders.

Then he sat back down, and grinded his hips forward. Hux scooted back, pulled Ben back farther onto the bed, before flipping him over onto his back. They crawled up the bed together, Hux eagerly kissing Ben's lips open, pulling down pillows as they went. The fluffy decorations fell off the bed, nearly knocking over a lamp on the nightstand.

Hux slotted himself in between Ben's legs, immediately pressing his index finger hard into the back of Ben's thigh, bruising a line as he went. He hooked four fingers under Ben's knee, thumb pressed against the top of it as he forced Ben to bend for him, squeezing hard. He wanted to hurt him, to leave marks.

Teeth dragged along Ben's lower lip, pulling at it. Ben slipped a finger under the strap of the eye patch with the intention to pull it off the same as he would if Hux was wearing glasses. Suddenly Hux squeezed his wrist tight, tighter than he'd ever grabbed Ben before. Hux pulled out of the kiss, single eye opening. There was something dark in his voice. "Don't."

Ben was slightly unnerved, wondering what Hux was hiding. But he nodded, something about the way Hux spoke the single word convincing him to leave it alone. Atleast for now.

Hux rolled them over, instantly pushing Ben down with a hand on his shoulder. Ben scooted down the bed, unfastening Hux's pants and pulling them off slowly. Hux worked quickly on the buttons of his vest, only silently cursing them for being so tedious.

Next he started to work on the cuffs of his sleeves, but got off one button before Ben was swallowing him. Hux gasped, feeling the roof of a wet mouth over his tip that hadn't had anyone do this in years. Hux propped himself up off the bed, onto his elbows, and looked down at Ben. To say he looked shocked would be an understatement.

Ben swirled his tongue around, one hand playing gently with the curly red hairs around his base. Hux captured the image before he let his head fall back, "Oh my god," he moaned. It felt incredible, his touch starved body responding immediately to the attention he could only get from someone else.

Ben's hand slid up his stomach, under his shirt and Hux took the queue. With a quiet "oof" he fell back on the bed, chest rising and falling faster as his pulse began to race. He had half a mind to keep Ben there, to make him suck him off and leave the stupid, idiotic prince wanting more. But Hux wasn't nearly that cruel, he wanted Ben too badly to do that.

Finally he got his shirt unbuttoned, grunting in frustration as he finally undid the last button. He pushed Ben off of him, before giving him a command. "Come here," he motioned towards himself and Ben crawled towards him, pants discarded at the end of the bed. Immediately Hux grabbed him and manhandled him over onto his back.

Quick and rough was to get his own shirt off, and Ben almost afraid of how quickly he moved, how sleek his frame was that seemed thinner than before, and demure. Hux kissed bruisingly into Ben's mouth, smearing last nights lipstick between them, tongue hot, lashing out and tasting last nights alcohol on his breath.

Hux pulled away just as fast as he'd enveloped Ben, and shoved Ben's hip over roughly. "Roll over."

Ben let out a quiet sigh, as if he were already tired of being given orders. But he rolled over anyways while Hux took off his pants. Instantly Hux wrapped his arms under and around Ben's thighs, and pulled him down the bed. Ben let out a quiet yelp, gripping the sheets as if he had to hold on.

Hux's hands on either ass cheek squeezed hard as he pulled Ben open, and wasted no time nuzzling his mouth into Ben's heat. His tongue was hot and fast, almost as hard as his kisses had been. Ben moaned quietly, face pressed into the bed. Then he lowered his torso fully, both arms stretching up over his head.

In one sweeping motion, Ben pushed the rest of the pillows off one side of the bed, making room for himself. This time he successfully managed to knock one of the bedside lamps off the table. It came crashing down in the corner, bulb breaking, but if Hux heard the clattering of it, it didn't slow him down.

Hux gripped Ben hard, a punishment he thought the spoiled prince well deserved. That way, when he was out gallivanting around town or rolling around with another floozy, they'd all know Ben had been with someone better, only one night before.

Hux made a mess of his work, perhaps the only messy thing about him. He sucked and licked, keeping Ben open until the prince bucked back against him. Finally he let Ben go, and out of pure spite, pushed his index finger in without so much as a swipe of spit.

Ben yelped in pain, and pressed a balled up fist against his teeth, mouth shocked open in pain. Hux smirked, miring in the effect he had on Ben. He'd never seen the prince looking so afraid and so pained. He thought about his next words carefully.

"Do you have anything to ease the pain?" He cooed. It was the nicest tone he'd ever used with Ben, and Ben lifted a shaky hand, not the one stuffed in his mouth, and pointed towards the nightstand that was missing its lamp. Hux made a satisfied “hmph,” and began to shift around the bed.

Ben whined, whimpering with each motion as Hux, not removing his finger, shifted Ben across the bed too. Hux could barely reach the nightstand, but was eventually able to get the bottle and pop it open. He poured a generous helping over his finger as he slid it out, then pushed it back in.

Again Ben yelped, biting his hand hard. But it only took a few strokes before he was quiet again, face softening at the feel as his body stretched around a bony digit. Hux shifted them back around the bed, so that he could have room to move, before he pressed in another finger and he listened to Ben breathe.

He played with Ben for a while, two fingers spreading him open, giving no thought to his own pleasure. It brought him satisfaction to know Ben's  _tells_ , easy to read like a bad poker player. Ben canted his hips back against Hux, demanding more and Hux withdrew his fingers.

He grabbed the bottle, added some more to himself and gave himself a few full bodied strokes. Then he lined himself up, one hand on Ben's hip while the other remained at his base to help position himself. Ben remained in the perfect position, ass up in the air, head on the bed with his hands pulled close. Hux was going to thoroughly enjoy fucking the daylights out of him.

He pushed in slowly at first though, watching Ben's hole spread over him, muscle crinkling around. Hux hummed, a way of hiding a moan that would only serve to embarrass him. The edge of his tip was just barely swallowed up when Ben moaned, moving his hand from his mouth so that both gripped at the comforter.

Hux pushed in deeper, paused, then slowly dragged himself out. Ben moaned louder, the out-thrust giving him the most pleasure. Hux pushed back in, starting a slow rhythm as he listened to Ben. Ben, who was always so loud, so it was no surprise he'd be moaning like a two-dollar whore in bed.

A devious though crossed his mind and Hux leaned forward. He twisted his lube-slicked hand around Ben’s length, and would almost heed to guess it was bigger than his own. But whose measuring?

Suddenly he twisted sharp and tight, thumb and forefinger piching together just under the edge of his tip. Ben hissed, then gasped hard as Hux squeezed his tip tight, too tight. In his own quiet way he leaned down to whisper to Ben, “It seems the only time you're quiet is when you're in pain” he chuckled audible, teasing Ben. Ben was beside himself; the pinching hurt, but Hux inside him felt so damn good. “Maybe you should be hurt more often.”

With that, he flicked his hand away and Ben took a shaky breath. Then Hux stroked down to his base, and back up. As he got closer to his tip, Ben flinched, expecting more pain. But Hux was gentle, continuing a quickening stroke that mirrored his thrusts into Ben.

Hux was shaking as he removed his hand. “Stroke yourself,  _fuck_ ,” Hux whispered the last part as he took his hand away. Immediately Ben reached down and fisted his dick in his palm. He gripped the bed sheets with his other hand, Hux working deeper into him. Each thrust felt like fire, Hux felt the control he had over Ben and the bruising grip he kept on his hips which Ben didn’t even seem to notice.

Hux dug his fingers into Ben’s skin, gripping for dear life. “Oh my-“ Hux choked.

“Oh-“ Ben mirrored him.

They both spilled over, Hux stuttering to a halt, burried up to his hilt. Using the last of his will power he gave several more uneven thrusts as deep as he could, barely pulling out to do so.

Ben came gloriously messy all over the sheets, all over his hand, shoulders pressed into the comforter. When he began to tremble, nerves breaking from the fray, Hux  heaved a breath and backed off.

Hux put a hand on the top of his length at the base, Ben's tightness stinging as Hux drew himself out. He held his breath while he watched as the last of his length slipped out, Ben's hole closing messy and silent. Ben let out a long moan into the sheets as Hux pulled out, before he collapsed onto his side on the bed.

Hux fell next to him, panting as he rolled onto his back. Chests rose and fell quickly, skin dotted with sweat and the room smelled like the act. They both lay silently breathing, reveling in the post-orgasm feel. Finally Ben opened his eyes, watching Hux's chest rise and fall. He reached over, and brushed the backs of his fingers against the outside of Hux's arm. Hux opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling for a second before he sat up.

He paused to groan, and rubbed the palm of his hand against his good eye before he slipped off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Ben watched his naked form, finally taking in his entire frame. He was definitely smaller than Ben had thought he would be, the majority of his bulk coming from his tailored suits. Ben lay there, completely spent as the door shut. Finally Hux could breathe, alone in the cool, quiet confines of the bathroom that was almost the size of the bedroom.

He took off his eye patch, skin sore from having worn it for more than 24-hours. He set it on the counter, and turned on the faucet. His missing eye was nothing more than a dark hole with a small scar above and below it on his eyelids. He washed his face in the sink, cool water bringing down his temperature and washing away the warm flush on his cheeks.

He washed his hands, running them wet through his hair to try and bring some semblance of refinement to his visage. He wiped himself with a wash cloth before he stood for nearly a minute over the toilet, staring down at the water. He thought of everything he could to make himself go, his body not quite ready for that after having rolled around with Ben for the better part of an hour.

Finally he sighed, thinking of water falls and babbling brooks. When he was done, he put his eyepatch back on, eager for a hot shower and a break from Ben. When he went back out into the bedroom, he could see Ben still there, laying quiet and flushed on the bed. He looked small on it, broad shoulders fragile as he lay naked.

But Hux spared Ben only a quick glance, before he walked to the bed and began to get dressed. Ben watched Hux, watched every movement as he memorized the way Hux buttoned his pants, and turned his shirt right side in. Hux was silent, not looking at Ben, buttoning his shirt methodically before he sat down on the bench to put on his shoes.

Ben got up and crawled across the bed, reaching his hands out to Hux. Ben ran his palms down Hux's back, like he'd done before, and Hux shrugged the hands away before he stood up. Then he knelt to tie his shoes, and Ben frowned. Finally when Hux had finished tying his immaculate shoes, he spoke. "You have dinner with the Queen at 7 o'clock."

"Okay."

Hux paused, fingers lingering on the shoe strings. He wasn't sure why, but he'd expected Ben to be as indignant as normal, even after their escapade. Hux shook it off, pulled up his socks under his slacks before he stood up and gathered the rest of his affects.

Belt, coat, gloves; he made a quick sweep of the room with his eyes for anything else he might have left behind. But he had everything he'd come in with, gaze not even stopping as it passed over Ben who sat crouched on both knees, cock pink and limp, and slick.

Hux walked to the archway where he'd stood the night before, staring at where his hand had been, where he'd gripped that frame and lost his inner strength. Then he turned, and walked across the front room, opening the door, stepping into the hallway, and closing it quietly behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m going through some stuff, so I apologize for the disjointed thematics of the tone of the following chapter. Life's hard, you can message me at [my tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), but honestly I just wanna write. Cause writing’s the best ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Leia was surprised when she arrived and Ben was waiting in the foyer, his body guard standing nearby. She didn’t want to make it seem like a big deal, so she didn’t bring it up initially. They were then seated, and she took note of how Ben actually put his napkin in his lap, and used the correct salad fork without prompting.

Ben sat on her immediate left, Hux right next to him. His eyepatch eye was in the direction of Ben, that way he could keep his good eye in the direction of everyone else at the table, should anybody try anything. Hux was a slight eater, not touching his wine, though Ben downed atleast two glasses before the second course. Finally, Leia spoke up.

“I’m glad you could join me, Ben. It’s quite the treat,” she smiled softly, looking up from her meal.

Ben shrugged, “It’s nice to have dinner with you too.”

Leia beamed, her eyes refocusing on Hux. It was clear to Hux that she thought whatever he’d said to Ben had whipped him in to shape. Hux was mum on the subject of their prior evening, and afternoon.

“I might be able to grant that vacation you’ve been planning for a while, as long as your behavior improves,” Leia mentioned.

“That would be… thank you. Yes, me and my friends-”

“It’s ten, isn’t it?” she cut him off. That meant her decision was already made, and she’d send him and as many people as he wanted on an all-expenses paid vacation.

“Yes,” Ben nodded, suddenly very quiet.

“And Mr. Hux, it seems you’re settling well into your position.”

“Yes, your Majesty. I quite like it here. Your palace and its staff have been quite amenable.”

“That’s good to hear, I run a tight _ship_ ,” she winked at Hux, and looked down at her meal. Ben sat silent, waiting for… something. Anything.

But Hux gave no acknowledgement to him, or towards what had transpired only hours earlier. And that was what fueled Ben, what lit the flames and caused him to go on an all-out bender.

* * *

Ben made a show of it. He was unabashed in his pursuit of other men, draping himself on them selfishly, and turning his gaze towards Hux when he was in various clubs, or other estates. One particular party was beyond lavish as they filled the pool with champagne, barrels of it brought in. Ben wasn’t at all ashamed when he dove in, head first, completely naked. Of course, everyone else followed suit, quickly throwing off their clothes haphazardly and diving in too.

Hux lingered, like always, near the most defensible door, smoking. Ben hadn’t realized how severe his addiction was, but Hux smoked nearly every hour, on the hour.  Of course, unknown to Ben, Hux was smoking more than he’d ever done in his life.

The prince’s blatant carelessness, the way he went about throwing his nakedness, or near nudity, to any passerby was unsettling, and incredibly arousing. Hux pushed down his feelings of anger, and what could be described as jealousy, except he told himself he was far too steadfast to delve in to an emotion so shallow as _jealousy_. Especially with royalty, because they were all vapid and unreliable, unrelenting in their pursuit of everything that could fill the void in their souls.

Hux ignored Ben for the most part, except when he was chauffeuring him to one place or another. He barely touched Ben. Only when Ben went off course, trying to disappear in to a crowd, or dip in to another room would Hux’s hand reach out, quick as a whip, and grab his upper arm to keep him on track. Ben’s ability to be in his room every night improved, because Hux steered him and his _date_ back to the castle, as his calendar was filled with somebody to keep his bed warm.

Every night, Hux escorted Ben and whomever was on his arm to Ben’s room. Hux’s face didn’t chang as he watched Ben and the anonymous hookups go into his chamber, face hardened with perceived disgust. In the afternoons Hux would show up at Ben’s room two hours before a scheduled dinner with the Queen. By that time Ben’s bed-warmer was already gone. Hux would stay out in the front room, smoke two cigarettes, then escort Ben down to dinner. All in all, it was an uncomfortable silence at best, incredibly contentious for both.

Finally, after what was an excruciating week for both, they flew out on vacation. The planet they went to was insignificant, but they landed right at the entryway of a beach resort. The party of ten, plus Hux and several attendants, walked out onto a grand scene.

A sandy landscape gave way to colossal water falls, plenty of clear pools to swim in, and of course, unlimited booze. The group made their way raucously in to the entryway to check in, and Hux was left alone, with two attendants, while the rest of the party went off to the bathroom to immediately change in to their bathing suits to go swimming in one of the nearby pools.

After a 5-hour flight with ten out of control, overly privileged, no-good, two-bit, spoiled brats, Hux reveled in the silence of his room. It was spacious, a simple front room and bedroom draped in cream and beige. The blinds were open, though covered by sheer curtains and Hux eagerly changed.

The lobby was grand as Hux walked out and put two small bulbs in his ears to listen to some music after he dressed in a pair of simple gym shorts and grey t-shirt. He made his way outside the entryway, and stopped to adjust the volume of his headphones. He pulled one ankle up, stretching in preparation for a run. His eyes were downcast, delving in to his own thoughts, unaware that the pool the group had gone to was within viewing distance. He didn’t hear them, and honestly, he didn’t care. He was incensed with Ben, wanting nothing to do with the spoiled brat right now, or his friends.

Ben raised his head, a blown-up beach ball in his hands, and he was about to toss it to one of his friends. The pool was about a hundred meters from the front of the building, but he recognized Hux’s bright red hair without mistake. He glanced over, and he raised his eyebrows skeptically.

He’d never seen Hux in anything but a suit, and of course naked. Sure, he assumed Hux had some life outside of guarding him, but to see Hux in regular shorts and a t-shirt was different. Ben couldn’t measure his thin frame from the distance, but he knew what he would see.

He knew Hux would be a slight form, freckles on his shoulders, most prominent on his chest. Ben’s face was stoic, trying not to betray how he felt, how much he wanted to caress… His friends drew his attention, telling him to toss the inflated ball. He laughed, not actually amused, but tossed the ball to them regardless. Then he hopped out of the pool, fingers cool on the edge of the pool as he hoisted himself up. He went to the fence, to look back at the hotel, but Hux was already gone. Already on his walk, or run, _whatever_ , Ben wasn’t sure.

* * *

That night, Ben had dinner with several dignitaries. It would only last a few hours, two tops, but uncharacteristically of him over the past two weeks since Hux had become his bodyguard, Ben was unwilling and uncompromising. Ben paced in his suite, Hux already at the end of his rope.

Dinner was going to be held at exactly eight o’clock, and Ben was expected to show up early to represent Naboo and his mother at exactly seven. It was 6:30, and Ben was pacing in his room, wearing nothing more than a sheer robe and ranting to Hux.

Hux was incensed. He stood in Ben’s bedroom, hands in his pockets with a look on his face that made him seem he had anything else better to do than to try to convince the spoiled prince charming to do his goddamn royal duties.

“Well I’m just not going.”

“Of course you are.”

“No. And besides, who are _you_ to tell me what to do?”

“I’m your body guard, and I’ve been instructed that you _will_ be down at the dinner.”

“Too bad. Go on, call my mother, tell her I won’t be there and I’ll deal with it later.” Ben turned to walk away, equally as annoyed as Hux. But Hux was so done. Beyond done.

Hux crossed the room in several quick, swift steps and wrapped his fingers around Ben’s upper arm.

“Hey!-“ Ben was cut off as Hux tugged him around, and shoved him up against the wall. They struggled, Ben fighting off Hux’s advances and even though Ben was strong, he had no sway over Hux. Hux forced Ben around, shoving him face first in to the wall as he hooked his arm under both of Ben’s elbows, effectively locking his arms behind him.

“You can’t-“ Ben stuttered. Hux used the flat of his forearm to press against the back of Ben’s neck, forcing Ben’s cheek in to the wall with a grunt. He held Ben incapacitated, full weight against Ben’s back as he hissed in his ear.

“You’ll go to dinner, and you’ll act like the dignitary you are.”

“Fuck you.”

“Is that right?” Hux sneered.

“What are you gonna do, chain me up and drag me down there?” Ben shot back with as much vitriol.

“Maybe I will,” Hux threatened. Then there was a pause, both men stopping for a moment, pressed so close, Ben once again with his back to Hux. They both felt it, the draw to each other, and Ben let his head dip, eyes fluttering shut. Hux’s grip on him didn’t lessen, as Hux pressed his lips to Ben’s temple, inhaling his scent.

He smelled like incense, and warm sunlight. Like a sandcastle, waiting to be explored. Hux whispered, voice low as he retained all pressure on Ben, “Do you think of me?”

Ben opened his eyes, soft eyelashes fluttering as he stopped fighting Hux to listen. “When you take them to your room.” Hux kicked one of Ben’s foot apart from the other, and grinded the top of his thigh up against Ben’s balls. “How I touched you-“

“Yes,” Ben whispered, hoarse voice barely above a whisper as he grinded back against Hux. Hux was surprised, he hadn’t _actually_ expected to get a rise out of the prince.

“You could do it right now,” Ben pushed his ass backwards, into Hux’s groin and Hux sank, nose buried deep in Ben’s untamed hair. “Put me in my place, show me whose boss. I need a good lesson in discipline.”

Hux groaned, and inhaled deep, inhaling the scent of the prince. What he wouldn’t give to throw him on the bed, fuck him deep, and defenseless. But instead Hux began to grind.

He grinded his groin right into the prince, working himself up, angrily trying to drill it in to him between layers of fabric. His arm eased off Ben’s neck, only to use that hand to yank the robe from his shoulders. Hux lowered his face, biting into the meat of the nape of Ben’s neck.

Ben hissed, arms jerking away but Hux tightened his grip around them. His bite lessened, hips working fast, not caring if he chaffed himself, letting the small dip of wetness on his underwear be all that he used. Hux chased himself, using the imagery of the prince trapped, pinned to the wall beneath him, grinding fast and hard. He wanted to hurt him, to _defile_ him, to make him obedient.

“Fuck!” Hux shouted, raising his head. He pushed away from Ben abruptly after giving him one harsh shove in to the wall. He turned away, and ran a hand over the top of his head, fingers barely trailing through his hair that was restrained by the eyepatch strap. Hux turned his back to Ben, and he took a deep breath. “You’ll be at dinner,” he said as if they’d already agreed upon it.

He was panting, worked up, anxious, indigent. Then he left. He stormed out, feeling just as petulant as Ben usually was, frayed and rubbed emotionally raw. He didn’t want to see the prince, didn’t want to think about what a disaster dinner was going to be. Hux stormed out, leaving the prince half disheveled, and half confused and wanting.

* * *

Hux was disgusted with himself. He was embarrassed, having gone back to his room only to touch up his suit before he went down to the dinner. He should have beat one out, he knew it the second he got down there. But he had no time for that. He was a professional, and wouldn’t let his personal life, _or feelings_ , interfere. So, he walked down to the dinner, without the prince.

He wasn’t sure what to tell Leia. He’d give it an hour before hologramming the Queen and letting her know that her son was unable to show up. Hux wracked his mind with what to tell her. A simple “he couldn’t make it” wouldn’t suffice, of course. He’d have to come up with some excuse. But maybe he could frame it, he wondered, as if he’d gone there, and done all he could, nearly _dragged_ the prince down to dinner, but wouldn’t want the prince to show up butt-ass naked. Hux scoffed into his glass of whiskey; of course he wouldn’t tell the Queen that. He had to come up with something.

He angrily stood at the bar, whiskey neat gently tended to, though he barely indulged. His attention was drawn as the trumpets were sounded, notifying everybody within earshot that royalty was about to enter in to the hall. Everyone turned, most aware of the turmoil with the young prince. Gasps or quiet sighs subsisted throughout the room, as Ben Solo walked in to the room, all alone and dressed impeccably in a black gown and modest makeup.

Hux looked up, eyebrows knitted together. Ben didn’t even look at him, sweeping through the room as his sheer cloak billowed behind him. Ben announced the beginning of dinner, and the doors to the dining room opened. Hux gawked, watching Ben take, for perhaps the first time in his life, the responsibilities of his station seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon searching for Ben the next day, Hux was informed that he was in one of the private cabanas. Ben had been on his best behavior after dinner the previous night. He’d gone back to his private suite afterwards, and taken breakfast at a regular hour. So Hux harbored no hesitance in walking right up to the cabana, and sweeping open the front curtain.

Hux wore casual shorts down to his knees, sneakers, and a grey tank top. He swept in, datapad in hand, only to see an alarming scene.

The cabana had bench seating on 3 of the 4 sides, the fourth side taken up with the front curtain. In the center was a table with an inlaid duracrete firepit, a lip around it for setting drinks or food plates. And completely opposite of where he walked in, Ben Solo, Prince of Naboo, was draped lasciviously across another dignitary who lay on his back, arms wrapped around the prince’s waist.

Hux froze; Ben stopping too. Ben lifted his head, unlocking his lips from the other as he brushed back the fan of dark hair, an absolutely ridiculous smile grazing his face as he saw Hux. Ben looked judgmental, as if… Hux’s eyes narrowed. It was as if Ben had put himself in this position, and Hux in his position, for the specific purpose of Hux finding Ben crawling all over another man. Hux stepped out, seething.

“Your highness, I must speak with you about tonight’s reservations,” he said in a monotone, his back to the curtain.

He heard mumbling, quiet words that were inaudible. Hux dipped his head, trying to listen. Then he straightened up, one hand at his sides, eyes forward, pretending to take his duty seriously as he waited for the stranger to evacuate the premises.

He only had to wait a minute before a boy stumbled out, about Ben’s age, brown hair, Hux didn’t really take notice because he really didn’t care. The boy nodded to him, mentioned some words, something Hux didn’t hear. Hux showed no emotion before the stranger walked off, a bit stumbly.

Immediately Hux swept back the curtain of the cabana that was cool and quiet, the dull humming of the air conditioning unit chugging away as Hux faced Ben. Ben sat slightly tastefully disheveled, his sheer black robe slightly askew and it did a poor job of hiding a white one-piece that left little to the imagination. He brushed back his hair with one hand, fingers running over his forehead, then the top of his crown as he pushed it back as he used his other hand to prop himself up from the booth seats where he’d been laying.

“You wanted to speak with me?” Ben said, catching Hux off guard. It was a full sentence, there was no pretense, no giddy wordsmith about it. Straightforward, _straight to business_ , Hux thought. Hux nodded, and swiped a finger across his datapad to open the files he required.

“Yes. There’s been a problem with the reservation tonight.”

“Oh, and what’s the problem?” Ben patted the seat next to him gently as he sat fully upright, moving the small clutch that he used to keep his room card and other miscellaneous small items. He draped one leg over the other, sighing softly as if he were winded. Hux lingered by the door, then realized what he was doing; he was hesitating. Hux _never_ hesitated. So he stepped forward, walking towards Ben, and took a seat right next to him.

“Apparently the restaurant you planned to take supper at didn’t receive our reservation.”

“Oh,” Ben pouted sarcastically. “That’s a shame.”

“Yes.” Hux continued. “I’ve found several other restaurants,” he scooted over, closer to Ben who glanced at him, but Hux was still looking down at the datapad and his tone was quiet “-that might suit what you’re looking for. While it’s a shame our reservation wasn’t received, because I already scouted the place, these other restaurants might do well for you and your guests.”

Hux held out the datapad with a list of six restaurants for Ben to see. Ben looked down and scooted closer to Hux, to get a better look of course. He reached out, one hand scrolling down the screen, observing and reading each restaurant’s description. He seemed to take interest, which surprised Hux since Ben didn’t care where they went most the time, so long as he could make a scene.

Ben hummed, debating. Then he looked up, his face mere inches from Hux. His eyes widened innocently, not touching Hux as he spoke. “Well which one would you prefer?”

Hux sat back, slightly surprised. He’d never known Ben to be this amenable. He scrolled his finger up the page, and Ben removing his hand from the screen. “Well I think the Cipher restaurant would be best. Ground floor, valet, only one exit, not including the kitchen exit.”

“Sounds good,” Ben said as he inclined his shoulder towards Hux.

“I’m surprised,” Hux said.

“Oh really?” Ben quipped.

“Yes.” Hux said definitively.

“Why’s that?” Something twisted tight in Hux’s gut as Ben said it, and he wondered if Ben was baiting him. Ben was of course baiting him, a devious plan in his head to get his personal body guard naked again. Ben looked up.

“Well you seem more interested than normal in the location of tonight’s event.”

“Well it’s for my safety, isn’t it?” Hux nodded, and tried to ignore his presence. He clicked on one of the restaurants he’d selected from the dozens available to distract himself.

Ben shifted, sitting up on his knees, and reaching his hands out. He slid both thumbs over the back of Hux’s neck, down past his hairline and over his shoulders. Slowly he began to work his fingers in there, gently kneading muscles that he assumed were sore. Hux sat for a few seconds, letting his eyes close before he shifted forward, ready to stand up and leave immediately.

“It’s only a massage,” Ben whispered, his tone calm, not coercive.

“It feels good.”

“Good.”

Ben worked slowly; he’d used this trick more than a few times. Finally when Hux’s head had dipped, when he’d relaxed into Ben’s touch, Ben pressed his thumbs back into Hux’s neck. He stroked up, stopping just under the line made by Hux’s eyepatch. Ben leaned in, and Hux didn’t even notice it until Ben’s warm lips were gently sucking at his ear.

With his hand that was farthest away, Ben used it to cup Hux’s cheek, pulling him in. Hux raised his head slightly, the prince’s hands now warm, and mouth gentle. Hux’s ears were very sensitive, the feel of someone licking at them enticed him.

When Hux didn’t pull away, Ben opened his eyes slightly. He shifted Hux’s arm, leaving his lap open and Ben immediately crawled into it, facing his body guard. He didn’t let his ear go, though now he began to press his chest against Hux.

Hux’s mind cleared when he felt Ben press against him, his eyes opening and head raising a bit. He scooted forward, hands going to Ben’s hips to dump him out of his lap. But Ben was quick, hands reaching out behind Hux to hold on to the back of the bench. It kept Hux in his spot, while Ben teasingly pressed against him.

Finally Hux sat back, hands steadying on Ben’s hips after only a few seconds of coercion. Hux whispered, his lip upturned in a sneer though he was clearly enjoying Ben’s touch. “You’re insufferable, and you look ridiculous.”

“What? You don’t like my suit?” Ben cooed into Hux’s ear. Hux reached up, hands brushing over Ben’s shoulders and he pushed the robe away. Hux answered with a kiss, Ben once again succeeding in seducing his body guard, and once again Hux was grabbing at his hips and feeling his warm skin.

Hux gripped tight, made the motion he’d tried to do before, to dump the spoiled prince out of his lap and onto the seat next to him. But instead of leaving him there, Hux lay Ben out on his back and immediately crawled up between his legs, lips crashing together. Suddenly it was all wet with pressure and teeth, Hux grinding up into Ben’s legs that were so easily spread.

Ben wrapped his arms around Hux’s shoulders, letting the body guard grind him into the cabana seat. Hux eagerly tugged off Ben’s bathing suit, pulling off the shoulder straps before sliding it down further.

“Have you even been swimming in this thing yet?” Hux muttered, more to himself than to Ben.

“No,” Ben lifted his butt off the seat, to help Hux undress him.

“What’s the point then?” Hux scoffed.

“Aesthetic,” Ben quipped and Hux silenced him with a hard kiss. Immediately Hux was up on one knee as he gripped Ben tight. Ben winced, Hux’s hand dry. Hux cupped a hand under Ben’s neck, pulling him half off the seat as Hux stroked him.

Hux was completely dedicated, ready to get Ben off just as quickly as he was to tell him off. Hux grinded to a halt, Ben letting out a quiet whimper as Hux’s hand froze all the way down on his base. “Fuck,” Hux whispered as he broke the kiss. His grip lessened on Ben and Ben opened his eyes.

“What?”

“I don’t have any… fuck,” he whispered again.

“You didn’t think I came unprepared, did you?” Ben said teasingly, reaching a hand up to feel for his clutch.

“You’re kidding me,” Hux scoffed.

“Of course not,” Ben pulled out a small vial, no bigger than a tube of lipstick and held it out towards Hux. Hux stared incredulously, then shook his head.

“You’re unbelievable,” he said as he snatched the vial, and dribbled a bit on Ben’s length. Then he settled back between his legs, and pushed bruising kisses against his lips. Ben let Hux bruise him, hurt him with a tight grip as Hux tugged at him. Ben shifted his hips upwards, opening himself for Hux eagerly.

After a while, Hux was beside himself. He wanted Ben, he needed to have him, to feel him, right now. He broke from their embrace, leaning back to sit up and he pulled Ben with him. His fingers dug in to soft skin as he dragged Ben over. Before Ben settled back in Hux’s lap, Hux got off his shorts and flip flops. Ben helped him with his shirt, Hux struggling to get the shorts off from around his ankles.

Hux slicked his fingers and stroked them down Ben’s cleft, sneering up at him as Ben pressed towards his fingers. Hux wanted to tease him, wanted to berate him but as soon as he felt Ben’s warm heat, he decided not to say anything.

He pressed up one finger, Ben crooning as it entered, familiar and soft. Ben draped his arms around Hux’s shoulders, draping them like he always did. Hux reached up, brushed back the curtain of black hair from around Ben’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Ben sighed into it as he leaned back into the finger, coaxing Hux to add a second.

He hardly had to move his fingers at all, Ben doing most the work. Ben seemed more than up for the task, and didn’t stop as he reached down between them. Now it was Ben’s turn to grip Hux, and Hux broke the kiss when he felt Ben’s warm, ringed fingers around his shaft. Hux pressed his forehead against Ben’s, mouth open, eyes closed. He gripped the back of Ben’s neck in a semi-protective, semi-controlling gesture, getting lost in the feel of someone else jerking him off.

Hux pulled out his fingers, letting them slide over Ben’s ass cheeks as he lifted him up. Ben strained, raising himself up in Hux’s lap as he let him go. Both reached behind Ben, guiding Hux towards him. Hux looked up at Ben, who was now taller than him by a few inches. Hux was searching, watching his eyes as Ben slid onto him.

Hux lowered him a bit too fast, the pain causing Ben to hiss and freeze. Hux chuckled, audibly, but didn’t force himself deeper. He focused on kissing Ben’s throat, the remnants of some anonymous suitor’s previous hikki still visible so Hux chose a new spot.

Ben let himself slip down slowly, deeper and deeper, readjusting as he sat up, then slid further down. Both men groaned at the feel, Ben so tight Hux thought he might explode then and there. But he steeled himself, gathering his nerves and helping Ben up and down on him. Ben leaned back, a hand on Hux’s shoulder and he tossed his head back. He let out a loud moan, falling into a rhythm.

Hux was sure people had heard it, anyone within ear shot would know who it was, and what was happening in the private cabana. But in that moment, Hux didn’t really care. It was Ben who was making all the noise, and everyone knew Ben’s reputation. As he rode Hux, Hux found himself mesmerized by Ben’s frame.

Thin and curved back, spread around him like a warm blanket yet a thousand times more comfortable. Hux trailed his fingers up Ben’s side, watching the other man chase his own pleasure.

Abruptly Hux locked his arms around Ben, and flipped him over onto the seat. Ben let out a loud squeal, and Hux began to lay it into him, toes pressing against the upholstery, helping him to fit deeper in to Ben. Ben was buffeted back and forth, the bracelets around his wrists clinking together. That, mixed with his moans drove everybody away from the area as the prince was once again swayed by any number of men. No one was aware it was his very own body guard.

Hux let his head fall into the crux of Ben’s neck, gasping and panting hard. The feel of Hux’s hand wrapped slick around Ben’s cock washed over him in a wave. Ben cried out, clinging to Hux as he came. He tensed and Hux choked on the heat, burying deep, then gave two jagged, disjoined thrusts to really get off in Ben.

By the time he peeled his face away from Ben’s neck that was moist with sweat, Hux was panting. Instinctively he readjusted his eyepatch out of habit, though it was still in the same spot as always. He groaned, pulled out of Ben, and then lay his head on Ben’s stomach, listening to Ben pant below him. Hux felt good, better than he’d felt in a long time.

* * *

It was their last day on vacation, and the whole group was going hiking, which meant Hux had some time to indulge in his favorite activity. With the prince out of his hair, he could finally find himself a shady hammock to take a nap on.

He brought himself a book and a drink, though he really had no intent to read. He lay out in a shady spot that overlooked the beach. Hux took a sip of his drink, then lay back with one arm under his head as he listened to the waves. It took all of two minutes for him to fall asleep, all alone in his shorts and t-shirt. He finally felt relaxed.

Ben rounded a corner, almost angry that he couldn’t find his body guard. Just when the thought hit him though, he saw a familiar figure laid out all vulnerable and quiet. Ben walked over, peeking to see Hux’s faces.

His eyes were closed, eyepatch still on, with a hand on his stomach. He looked peaceful, he looked warm. Ben smiled deviously, and looked around. None of his crew were there, so he went to the hammock, and began to climb inside.

Having the hammock rocked, not by the wind, caused Hux to jerk awake. “What-“ he was woken by the sight of the prince climbing into his hammock. “What are you doing?” Hux said, half sitting up. The hammock swayed as Ben jumped in, and it began to rock back and forth as Ben made himself comfortable next to Hux.

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” he said casually. He rested his head on Hux’s chest, forcing Hux to lay back down. Hux’s arms were up, away from Ben as he stared down at the others man so beautifully draped half on him, and half on the hammock.

“You’re supposed to be with the group, hiking.”

“I ditched them to come be with you.”

Hux paused. The truth of the confession caught him off guard, and he knitted his brows together. “Really?”

“Yes, is it so hard to believe?”

Hux frowned. “Yes.”

But he wrapped his arms around Ben anyways. Ben’s hair smelled good, and Hux closed his eyes as he inhaled. He smelled like the salty ocean, and something else. Perfume, maybe from a flower someone had put behind his ear only hours earlier. But for now, Ben was in his arms, and would be for at least another hour.


	5. Chapter 5

Of course they couldn't just go back to Naboo right away, of course they absolutely _had_ to stop for ice cream. Hux was his usual incensed self, angry that he had to follow Ben to the center of an unsecured, unknown town because he just had to have a sugary treat. Hux stood behind Ben, and when Ben got his two scoops in a cup, he turned to Hux.

"Want a bite?" he offered, scooping up some chocolatey goodness onto a duraplast spoon and holding it out to Hux. Of course he knew Hux was going to eat it; without an official foos taster in a foreign land, that responsibility fell to Hux.

He sneered at Ben's feeble attempt to feed him, telling himself he hated the way Ben flirted with him before he snatched the bowl away.

He picked up a new spoon, scooped up a bit and ate it. It tasted pretty good, but he didn't let it show. Hux scowled, nodded, then tossed his spoon into the trash can. "It's safe."

"Good, right?"

"Yes, very good, lets get a move on." He ushered the group out of the shop now that they were all happily sated with sugar.

They walked back to the landing pad, only to see their ship raising and taking off without them. The group slowed, a volley of confused voices.

"Hey-"

"What's-" Ben asked.

"Where's he going?"

"Hey Hux, what's he doing?" Ben looked back at Hux, who looked worried. Ben pointed with one hand, holding the spoon with it as their craft lifted straight up.

"I don't know," Hux muttered, squinting up as they watched it take off. Suddenly, the noise of the explosion hit them.

A bomb went off in the center of town where they'd been only minutes earlier. Everyone instinctively flinched, before turning around to watch the giant fireball erupt in the sky. Hux crossed the two feet of space between him and Ben while people gawked, and immediately Hux began to tug Ben away from the explosion.

Ben dropped his ice cream, stumbling after Hux. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Hux muttered through gritted teeth. They broke out into a run towards some large, sturdy-looking storage boxes. Screams were suddenly drowned out from the city center as a shock wave burned people and buildings. The entire party began to run after Hux, towards the only shelter on the landing platform.

Hux pulled Ben around the boxes, his grip bruising Ben's upper arm as they went. Hux pulled Ben down to the ground and wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling Ben's back to Hux's front. Then Hux leaned over, covering Ben's entire body with his own. He put his spare hand on the back of Ben's head, keeping him tucked down and Ben heard Hux whisper, "Stay down."

Ben let out a small whine before the shock wave hit. It blew scorching air and debris, whipping past and Hux was absolutely positive that the boxes would get knocked over. To his surprise they stayed put, Hux splayed out over Ben, holding him almost painfully tight. Others in the party could be heard screaming around them, and Ben swore he heard Hux hiss in pain.

The shockwave was short lived, and when it subsided, Hux raised his head an inch. Blaster fire erupted around them, bodies still hidden behind the boxes. Hux unhooked his blaster from its case, cursing himself for keeping such a small piece, but he had to have a firearm that was easily hidden.

Hux sat up, unfurling himself from Ben to peek over the boxes only to duck down again. Four men were running towards them, clearly going after the prince. Ben was trembling, barely having raised his head as Hux dislodged himself completely from Ben's frame. Hux lifted the comm on his watch and shouted into it.

"Dameron, come in."

"Copy," came the voice of the best pilot in the business.

"This is Hux, requesting an extraction immediately."

"You got it. ETA 90 seconds, over."

"Copy," Hux glanced around. "We're behind the blue storage boxes."

"Copy that."

Hux's ears were singed, burned from the heat of the shock wave as he propped himself up, and began to return fire. The ship had several royal bodyguards on it, only one on the ground with the group though. The man crawled over towards Hux, then propped himself up next to Hux as they both tried to fend off the impending kidnappers.

Ben was shaking on the ground, barely sitting up from his position. He knew better than to move in a time like this, knew better than to try to  _help_ , as if he could even if he wanted to. Ben was shaking with fear and dread, mind racing with what would happen to him if he was captured by a bunch of pirates, or worse, Rebels.

Just then the ship slowly descended, drawing some of the fire from their attackers. The ramp door slowly descended, and three royal guardsmen immediately ran out to return fire. They tried to provide cover as Hux stopped firing, and grabbed Ben's arm again.

"Come on," he urged. Ben was on his feet in an instant, running just as fast as Hux. Hux positioned himself behind Ben, shielding him from blaster fire as they went. Ben didn't feel it when Hux fell, didn't even notice Hux wasn't right behind him until he was halfway up the ramp and turned to look back.

Hux had fallen, blood splattered on the white duracrete, blaster skidding to a stop several feet away. Ben gasped and took a step down the ramp, "Hux!"

"Your Majesty," one of his friends said, urgency in her voice. They never used the title, but in a time like this, it seemed only appropriate. She helped usher Ben up the ramp, farther into the ship and away from the fray.

As soon as everybody was in the ship, the royal guard closed rank. Two provided cover as the third ran to Hux. Hux reached out to him, and the soldier pulled Hux's arm over his shoulder, helping Hux to the ship.

The last man had to jump about a foot to get onto the boarding ramp since the ship had already taken off, soldiers returning fire until the doors were secure. Hux was set down on the ground, Ben immediately breaking from the group and running to him.

"Hux!" Ben fell to his knees. Hux looked in an awful state. Hair askew, ears a burning red color. His hands were shaking, using one of them to start to unbutton his coat, the other limp by his side.

"What happened?" Ben gasped. When a guard knelt down next to Ben, to pull Ben away, Ben brushed the man off. He began to help Hux unbutton his shirt, fingers working fast.

"Blaster fire, my shoulder," Hux hissed as he slipped out of his coat and shirt, teeth gritted hard through the pain. As soon as the shirt was half off, the extent of the damage was clear.

It was one single shot fired through his left shoulder, blood already matted but also beginning to trickle down his arm. The soldier knelt again, a warm hand on Ben's shoulder that drew his attention, since the soldiers  _never_  touched him. The soldier looked sad, eyes sympathetic.

"Please your majesty, he needs medical attention."

Ben stared, barely registered the words, but nodded. "Come on hun," his friend from earlier was saying as she pulled Ben to his feet, away from his wounded body guard. "You don't want to get any of the mess on you. Come have a seat by me."

* * *

Hux was in the hospital for nearly a week. First degree burns on his ears, a severe wound on his shoulder that required him to go in to surgery, and several scrapes and bumps were the extent of the damage. Ben was kept away the whole time, people keeping him busy, telling him Hux would be fine. He tried not to seem to upset, but that didn't stop him from requesting an update every morning on Hux's status.

Finally Hux returned to the castle. He wore a sling for his arm, ears slick with an ointment to help them heal. But besides that he wore his normal suit, eyepatch and all, and was eagerly received by the staff. Nobody told Ben of Hux's arrival, so when Ben was slowly walking through the castle, worrying about something else, he was surprised when he looked up.

There was Hux, in all his ginger glory, speaking to one of the butlers. Hux seemed to feel him nearby, so he looked up. "Will you excuse me?" he muttered and the butler nodded, then bowed himself out of hallway.

Hux turned and immediately began to walk towards Ben. Ben broke out in a run, running right into Hux's arms. Hux was taken aback, a quiet "ooof" uttered as Ben threw his arms around Hux's shoulders. Hux tried to position himself slightly sideways, so Ben wouldn't crush his wounded shoulder.

"Oh my god you're alive," Ben said excitedly. He pulled back, a hand on either side of Hux's face and he kissed Hux full on the mouth. Hux was stunned, tried to pull back but Ben succeeded in pulling him forward. Hux hummed his surprise, following Ben forward as they kissed and embraced.

When Ben let Hux go, he threw his arms around Hux again, holding him close. This time Hux was able to get his good arm around Ben's waist. "Of course I'm alive," he said, slightly amused.

"I was so worried!"

"Why?"

"Because you got hurt, they shot you!"

"I was at the best hospital on the planet, there's no way they would have let me die."

"But if you had-"

"Ben, I wouldn't, not from this sort of injury."

"I was worried," Ben pouted as he pulled back, gazing into Hux's eyes. Hux's smile softened. He'd been ready for Ben to take a crack at him, to be the obnoxious prince he knew. Not this person who actually had feelings for him, and seemed genuinely concerned. Hux nuzzled in for a small peck on his cheek.

"Thank you for your concern," he whispered.

"Come on, let me make you a drink," Ben grabbed Hux's good hand and pulled him towards any number of sitting rooms. Hux groaned.

"I'm okay-"

"Sit," Ben motioned to a plush chair.

"No, really-"

"I'm the prince, and I order you to sit while I fix you a drink."

Hux sighed, though gave in easily. So he sat in the designated chair, while Ben poured him a finger of whiskey.

The chair was big, square, with wide arms so there was no need for a side table. Ben was at his side a few seconds later, and Hux unenthusiastically took the drink. Ben perched himself on the arm of the chair, looking very pleased with himself.

"So do they know who did it?"

"Some Rebel fraction," Hux took a sip of his drink. It tasted damn fine. "I haven't completely gone over the file."

"So they _were_ Rebels."

Hux nodded, "And they were after you."

"You saved me."

"It was my duty."

"They could have taken me, hurt me."

"I'd never let them do that to you."

"I know," Ben's voice grew quiet. Abruptly he leaned forward to kiss Hux again, but Hux tilted his head away. Immediately Ben slid off the chair, down to the ground as he spread Hux's knees. He pressed his face into Hux's crotch, and Hux jumped.

"What the-"

"Let me thank you."

"No, this is-"

"-what I want to do."

"This has to stop."

"Why?" He nuzzled his nose in, applying pressure to Hux. Hux groaned, tense all over, and incapacitated. With one arm in a sling, and his other hand holding a glass of alcohol, and of course the prince right in front of him, Hux couldn't stand up to get away. He searched for anything to say to get Ben away from him.

Then Ben looked up, almost asking Hux to let him suck him off. Hux wanted to say no, wanted to give the prince a hug and leave it at that. His grip tightened on the rocks glass. "Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

This had to stop, the relationship was untenable. Hux's judgment had been clouded, Ben's flirtatious behavior convincing Hux that they'd be safe on a foreign planet simply to go buy desert. Hux requested an audience with the queen, only the queen.

She entered one of the airy sitting rooms on the first floor in a cream colored gown, and was attended only by a single chambermaid who sat by the door. Hux knelt out of respect and Leia waved him over as she took a seat on the couch. 

"Rise, please, and have a seat."

"Yes, your highness." Hux went to her. He sat on the edge of the couch, obviously agitated. His arm was still in the sling, though he'd begun physical therapy to begin to rebuild the muscles.

"I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you, Mr. Hux, for saving my son."

"It's no problem, really."

"Without you, I don't know what would have happened."

"It was an honor, but I appreciate your acknowledgement."

Leia nodded, then continued. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hux let out a deep sigh, looking away from the queen. He felt nervous, because this was it. He'd royally fucked up, quite literally, and now had to make amends for his mistake. He felt hot, nervousness not a normal emotion for him.

"I have done something incredibly, incredibly unbecoming of my position. If, after this, you want to dismiss me right away, I would be more than happy to oblige. Because what' I've done..." he sighed and shook his head. He glanced at Leia, who didn't seem perturbed at all.

"Bringing the prince to that planet was reckless. My judgment was clouded. Ben has, uh-" he stopped himself, and reminded himself only to say as much as necessary. Hux didn't want to lose his job, he didn't want to lose the position he'd worked so hard for. He wanted to touch Ben again, smell the waft of his hair and his conniving, yet gentle hands.

"I've been having an affair with the prince, almost since day one." Hux inhaled deep through his nose. "I knew it was wrong, and could have tried harder to stop. I know now how much of a mistake that was, and take full responsibility for what transpired. As I said, if you'd like to dismiss me you'd have ever right-"

Leia put up her hand to call for silence. Hux stopped talking, eyes downcast. He knew she'd already made her judgment.

"I had a hunch as to what was going on. My son can be... devious, even shrewd at times. But since you've been here, he's spent more time in the castle than away. And despite his fondness for various bedfellows, he's taken none since you were injured.'

"That said, I think it might be appropriate to keep you in your position, if only to help my son realize his station in life. And perhaps, well, you'll get some enjoyment in your life too."

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon, and Hux sat in a chair while the prince flitted around his room, getting dressed for dinner. But he was ahead of schedule, something that was becoming more the norm. When he'd put on the last jewel to his cheekbones, he slid into Hux's lap.

Hux put out his cigarette before he eagerly received him, wrapping arms around Ben. He didn't need to wear the sling now, suit perfectly straight except for the coat that was removed and draped over the back of the couch chair. Ben gave him a soft kiss, fingers gentle under his chin.

Then Ben pulled out of the kiss, Hux's face tilted up towards him as Ben caressed him. He ran fingers over Hux's hair, over the straps of the eye patch, and down his other cheek. Hux inhaled, eye half lidded.

"You can remove it if you want."

Ben paused, the room quiet around them in this spare moment they had to just the two of them. "Are you sure?"

Hux nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"Is it gross?"

A smile curled up Hux's face. "No. It's just a hole, nothing more."

Ben paused, eyes searching Hux's face for any sign of hesitance. But lately, Hux had been more compliant, allowing Ben more freedom now that they were regularly sleeping together. And Ben found himself not needing as long of a leash as before when Hux was around. His thumb brushed up Hux's forehead, under the strap and he paused, giving Hux one last chance to take it back.

Then he pulled the eyepatch off, letting it remain in his hand as he gazed down. What Hux had said was the truth. It was just a small hole, closed by his eyelid until Ben pressed his index finger into Hux's cheek, and pulled down. Ben recoiled, though not audibly, and let his thumb brush over Hux's eyebrow. Ben had always been handsy, something Hux was growing to enjoy. "What happened?" it was both in reference to the missing eye, and the scar on both lids.

Hux smiled sadly. "My father was a cruel man. Crueler than any man needs to be towards a child."

"I'm so sorry," Ben whispered. Hux shrugged.

"He's dead now, atleast I think he is."

Ben nodded, and kissed Hux's forehead above his missing eye. "And besides, I have you. And that's enough for me."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
